


From an Outside Perspective

by TheMaraudersPhoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/M, POV First Person, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, from the author's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaraudersPhoenix/pseuds/TheMaraudersPhoenix
Summary: Just a little Percabeth oneshot told in m perspective. No monsters or anything, just a coffee shop au. In other words, author randomly meets the two in a coffee shop and talks a little.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 3





	From an Outside Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little Percabeth oneshot told in my perspective. No monsters or anything, just a coffee shop au. In other words, author randomly meets the two in a coffee shop and talks a little.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson
> 
> Happy reading!

I was in the middle of drinking a peppermint hot chocolate when she walked in. I— oh. Wow, she looks a lot like someone I used to know. Just curlier hair and shorter or probably, I don't know.

She ordered and then looked around the room. The coffee shop seemed to be a lot more crowded then normal. I thought myself lucky when I got the small table that I was currently sitting at.

She noticed me and walked over.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" She asked. Eyes grey, not green.

"Sure!" I said with a smile.

She smiled back. "Thanks."

"Yeah." I said.

She sat down, got out her laptop and began to work. I proceeded to focus back towards my own.

After a while, I noticed some stress lines form on her forehead and she was twisting a baseball cap that must've been in her bag.

"Must be something important." I said.

"What? Oh, oh yeah, definitely." She said.

The bell chimed once more, and he walked in. A guy who looked like one of those greek statues in person form.

She followed my eyes and then waves at him. He waved back.

"Friend of yours?" I said.

"Kind of more." She said with a grin.

He walked over to our table.

"Hey Wise Girl, fancy meeting you here." He said, a matching grin formed onto his face.

"Why Seaweed Brain, it's as if you knew exactly where I was." She said.

"Old nicknames." Said said to me.

"Ah, cool. Well, I'm just about ready to head out if you two want the table to yourselves." I said

"No, it's alright. I was just waiting for him. We have plans. We should be leaving." She said.

"Oh, okay. Later then?"

"Annabeth." She said.

"Percy." He said.

"Alyssa." I said.

They nodded, smiles clear as day on their faces. And then they left.

I smiled to myself and took another sip of my hot chocolate that still managed to stay warm. I eventually gathered my things and left just like those two had down before. What a day.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written a fanfic and this is actually the first one I'm posting on this account. I've written fanfics before a while ago over on fanfiction dot net, before deciding to stop using that account and switching to one with the same name as this one. I just wanted a fresh start and felt like that was the way to go about that. I'm also posting over on my new account on fanfiction dot net as well. I'll do the same for any more fanfics I write.
> 
> I'm also on twitter and tumblr as themaraudersphoenix as well if you want to stick around and see if I post anything else.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading! And see ya in the next one, maybe?


End file.
